Team Dreamers: Shugo Chara
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Kate and her team have been send into Japan. They meet Amu and the Guardians and Ace and Rev gets Guardian Charas of their own. They gonna struggle during the whole adventure with their foes the anti- toons who came back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter9:A Paranormal Happy Ending  
Me: This is the next chapter where everyone gets a happy ending of this story! and so now with the show.  
In Cartoon City, the guests (forcefully) goes to the church where the wedding of Rev and Princess begins. As they watch, a badger named Friar Tuck was speaking. Kronk was nearby holding the cue cards, one of them say "Be Quiet" on it. "People of Cartoon City, we are here to see the union of..." As Friar Tuck speaks, Rev looks out the window and is nervously upon seeing the sun was setting. "... our new king and queen." "Uh, excuse me?" Rev said interrupting the friar. "Can we skip to the I do' s?" Princess chuckled and his friends roll their eyes in annoyance. "Okay, for you, anything." Princess said with a smirk, then she said to Friar Tucker, "Just get to the I do' s' and make it snappy!"  
Outside of the castle, Princess's men are on patrol to let no one in the church. That is until Jeanette lands on the ground alarming. The henchmen take one look at the blue dragon, panic and flee immediately. "Ha! Run you cowards! Run away at the sight of Jeanette the dragon!" laughed Cream pointing at the men running in fear. "Hey, Espio, what are you guys doing next?" Jeanette asked her boyfriend as he and his friends got up. "Oh, yeah, you girls go have some fun, When we need you three, we whistle, Okay?" asked Espio with a smirk. "Good! I am ready for some butt whooping!" said Starzilla chuckling evilly. "Be careful in there, Espio." said Jeanette as she gave him a kiss making him blush.  
With a smile, she, Starzilla, Cream with Cheese runs off to have some fun by chasing more of Princess's men around. "Come on, you guys let's do this!" said Yin. "It's hero time!" said Yang. The group makes their way towards the church where the wedding is at.  
Before Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie and Danny can step into the place, Vector stopped them. "Hey, guys, wait a minute! You got to do this the right way!" said Vector. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Lilo puzzled. "There is a line you guys have wait for. The preacher or what they are using will say' speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then you guys go in and say, 'I object'!" said Espio. "There is no time for this!" said Terra as they tries to go the church once more. "Hey, guys, Come on! Stop!" said Yang. "Lilo, do you care for him?" asked Max. "Yes, I do a lot." answered Lilo. "Hey, Terra, Julie and Danny, are you guys want to please them?" asked Yin. "Yes, we do!" Terra, Julie and Danny yelled in annoyance."Let's go this!" said Yin again. "Fine, Whatever." Lilo said a groan. "So, when the preacher say this line?" asked Terra. Vector paused and said, "Better check and see."  
Inside the Church, Friar Tuck was about to conclude the wedding. No one notices Vector at one of the windows being floated up there to watch by Lilo's long wand. "And so, by the power vested in me...." began Friar Tuck. "Do you see anything?" asked Espio. "Everyone is in there!" exclaimed Vector trying to look through a window. Inside, Rev and his friends is getting anxious, as Friar Tuck continues, "I now pronounce you husband and wife...." "They are at the altar." said Vector continued to look through the window. Soon Friar Tucker spoke loud enough as he said these words, ".... king and queen." "Oops. Too late." said Vector sheepishly. "Oh, forget the love of my father!" yelled Lilo angrily. She storms to the doors forgetting Vector who fell onto the ground. Before Rev and Princess were about to kiss, the doors flew opened. Everyone turned and gasped in horror and/or surprise as Lilo, Terra, Spyro, Sparx, Julie, Danny and the toon squad runs inside the church. "I object!" yelled Lilo enough for everyone to hear. "Lilo?" asked Rev shocked and surprised. Princess sighed angrily and said, Oh, great, now what they want?" Lilo said to everyone, "Hey, guys, Having a good time, are we?" "Oh, yeah, We love Cartoon City, it's very clean." said Terra who was again holding Spyro in her hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Rev snapped. "Really," Princess said, "It's very rude to show up at a wedding uninvented." "Rev," Lilo said, ignoring Princess. "I need to talk to you." "Oh, now you want to talk?" Rev snapped. "It's too late for that, so if you excuse me...." He turned around and was about to kiss Princess again, but Lilo pulled him back at the last minute. "But, you can't marry her." Lilo said. "And why not?" asked Rev. "Because," Lilo said. "Because she is just marrying you, so she can be queen!" No way, not true." Princess said. "Don't listen to her." "She is not your true love," said Lilo. "And what do you know about true love?" he asked. "Well, I - Uh- I mean." "Oh, this is precious," Princess started to laugh. "The Witch has fallen in love with the prince! Oh, good Lord!" She motioned the card holder and the card holder pulled out a sign that said, 'Laugh'. Everyone began laughing. "A Witch and a prince." Princess laughed. Terra, Julie, Danny, Spyro, Sprax along with the toon squad and Rev and his friends were the only ones who wasn't laughing. "Lilo," he said, softly, "Is this true?" "Who cares?" Princess said. "It's preposterous! Rev, my love, we are a kiss away from our ' happily ever after'. Now kiss me!" She plucked up and Rev stared at her in disgust. He looked out the window and his friends just nodding their heads at him. He now knows what he has to do but does he want to do this?  
Finally, Rev said, as he stared at the setting sun, quoting what he and his friends had told the toon squad, "By night, one way, by day another." He lets go of Princess's hand and steps back towards the window. "I wanted to show you before," he said , as he and his friends stopped close to the window. Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny steps up but stops. After Rev and his friends stopped at the window, they close their eyes and a beam of light hits them, they began to transform. After the transformations was done, Rev is back in his other form; A male roadrunner. And as for Littlefoot, Ben and Gwen, they are back in their other forms; A Grey male dog and two dragons. Everyone gasped and a woman named Bonnie faints. They all smiled sheepishly to Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny. Lilo looked very surprised. "Well," she said with a smile, " Uh.... that explains a lot." Terra, Julie and Danny's mouths dropped open in shock. "Oh, wow!" they said in once. Of course, someone else isn't so understanding. "A roadrunner?!" yelled Princess furiously. "I hate roadrunners, dogs and dragons, they are ugly! Jack! Guards!" Jack and his men run forward as they separated Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny from Rev, Littlefoot, Ben and Gwen.  
Princess yelled out as she points at the group, "Get those things out of my sight now! Get them all!" The group finds themselves struggling as Lilo, Terra, Julie and Danny tried to reach the people they loved. "No!" Lilo screamed. "Lilo!" yelled Rev in horror as Jack's men grabbed him and his friends. "That stupid magic is nothing!" snapped Princess as she grabs a crown from a podium nearby and puts it on. "This marriage is blinding, and that makes me queen!" "Let go of us!" yelled Littlefoot. "Terra!" "No!" Terra cried out alarmed. "Say good - bye, freaks." said a guard, as he lifts his knife. Lilo and her friends tried to push their way through them, but was being pulled back. "Get out of our way," Julie snapped. "Ben!" But it seemed like Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny was fighting a losing battle. "I'll make you regret the day we met," Princess said. "I'll see you drawn and quartered! You will beg for death to save you!" "No!" William/Rev screeched. "Lilo!" Princess pulls out a dagger, held it at William/Rev's throat, and said, "And, as for you, my husband...." "Rev," Lilo shouted in concern. " I'll have you and your stupid friends locked back in that tower for the rest of your days," Princess said.  
Lilo got a free hand and whistled. Princess continued ranting, "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...." Suddenly a roar is heard and the front altar window opened up. Jeanette with Starzilla and Cream with Cheese riding her barges in. Jeanette smirks evilly as she leans down on Princess. All she could do is look and screamed as Jeanette swallowed her up in one gulp. "Okay, no one moves! My girlfriend here is a dragon and I am not scared to use her!" Espio yells viciously. "I am a ninja on the edge." Jeanette soon belched as she spit out Princess's crown that soon fell onto the ground. "Man, she needs to bathe a lot." Jeanette with a frown. The good guys cheered as Vector laughed, "Oh, man these celebrity weddings never lasted, do they?" Everyone in the church cheered. With Princess now gone, they no longer have any reason to fear her and her men. The toon squad cheered the loudest out of everyone. "Go ahead, Lilo,Terra, Julie and Danny," Yin and Yang said, with a grin to them. Lilo approached William/Rev and said, "Um, William?" William turned and said, "Yes, Lilo? And call me Rev in this." "Okay, but the truth that I love you, " Lilo said. "And I love you, Littlefoot." said Terra. "And you too, Ben." said Julie. "And at last you too, Gwen. " said Danny who was blushing. "Really," Rev said. "Really, really," Lilo said. Rev smiled and said, " I love you too, Lilo." The two both leaned in and kissed. As for Terra, Julie and Danny well they did the same thing to their true loves and Rev and his friends started to shine. Kronk took away a sign and scribbled something on it. He holds it out to the crowd. The sign says, "Aww." And that's exactly what the crowd does. Suddenly, the magic of the spell that Rev and his friends was under pulls them up into the air and the magic works around them. An unearthly voice whispers, " Until you find true love's first kiss and then take true love's true form. Take love's form. Take love's form." Their eyes open wide as they'd consumed by the spell. The magic crushes each window that has a picture of Princess on it. Rev and his friends floats down and lands on the ground. Jeanette back to her normal form, smashes a window that has Princess on it. "Rev?" Lilo said, as she walked over to him. She knelt beside him and helped him up. "Rev," she said. "Are you okay?" Rev stands up and he was still a male roadrunner. "Well, yes," Rev said. "But I don't understand. "I am supposed to be handsome." "Oh, wow, there is a first time for everything these days." said Littlefoot was looking down on his form, he was still a Grey male dog and Terra was holding his right paw. Lilo then smiled and said, "But to me, you are handsome." They smiled at each other. Max, Yin and Yang was smiling at this, as Vector and Starzilla, Espio and Jeanette and Charmy and Cream are making out. Espio couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, "Oh, well I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Lilo and Rev again leaned forward to kiss, but then Lilo covers the screen as she and Rev kiss.  
In the Swamp, Lilo was in a light blue dress and Rev, who was still in his tux, are kissing. As they smiled after they kissed, a song played from outta nowhere. Man: I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Nearby, the authors are in a band performing as Charmy plays the guitar. They all shouted, "Oy!" Everyone in the crowd again cheers, including those who weren't at the wedding. Meant for someone else but for me. Rev and Lilo runs through the crowd as SpongeBob watched happily and smiled proudly. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted my dreams. Terra used her long wand to turn a onion into a carriage and two mice into horses. "After you, Littlefoot." said Terra as she helped her new husband into the carriage after Lilo and Rev had entered it themselves. And then I saw her face. Now I am a believer and not a trace. Of doubt in my mind. Julie with a smile tosses her bouquet. Roxas and Tommy, full awake, fights as they each try to catch up. But Jeanette came out of nowhere and catches it with her hands. She is standing next to Espio looking at him. Jeanette and Espio blushed as Rev and Lilo smiles and waves to them. I'm in love. Ooh- aah. I'm a believer I couldn't leave her. If I tried. The whole crowd, friends and whatnot, waved goodbye to the four new couples as they go on their honeymoon. Kronk holds Piglet as the two waved goodbye. " God bless us, every one!" said Piglet happily. "Oh, man, I think I heard that a several times in parodies."  
As the band begins to strike up, Vector said to Starzilla, "Hey, is it all right if I sing this? The song would make sense coming from a guy!" "Go for it, honey!" laughed Starzilla. "Come on, everyone!"exclaimed Vector as he begins to sing and looked at Starzilla happily. Vector: Then I saw her face. Ha- ha. Now I am a believer. A few characters are in a chorus line kicking. Listen! Not a trace Of doubt in my mind. I'm in love.( ooh- ahh- yeah) Vector and Starzilla happily embrace. I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. The rats were dancing on a piano nearby. Remy wasn't watching where he was going as he knocked over his father and friend by accident. Then I saw her face. I'm a believer.(Hey) A few more of the crowd were doing the limbo and the guy wearing the princess suit fell over. Not a trace(uh, yeah) Of doubt in my mind(one more time) Even Black Fire and her men were dancing together. "One more time," Espio said, as he dances. I'm in love. I'm a believer(come on) Piglet, meanwhile in revenge, pushes down the Princess doll until the top of her head is visible. I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey everybody. On a mat, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are performing dance moves. "Everyone sing with us," Espio, Charmy, Max, Yin and Yang said at once. The crowd begins to sing along: I believe( I'm a believer) I believe. "People in the back." Yin shouted as the crowd waved their hands in the air like they just don't care. I believe(I'm a believer) I believe. As for Lilo and Rev and Terra and Littlefoot and Julie and Ben and Danny and Gwen, they rode off in the carriage and into the sunset where they lived happily ever after. Vector wearing shades is laughing madly as he said, "Man, I love this song." Starzilla hugged him tightly making him blushed and unable to breath. "Oh, boy now I can't breathe. I can't breathe." The End. Me: Hooray for the happy ending! Hey again for the good guys. Lilo and Terra: Thank you for a another great story, Kate. Alvin: I love it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too and once again I get to be with Espio. All: So read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Shugo Charas World  
Me: This is the first chapter where a new adventure has began and so now with the show.  
In the city of Los Angeles, Team Dreamers are in their secret hideout and always their HQ. Kate was playing a yo-yo. The chipmunks and Jeanette are practicing more of their dance moves, Tails was sitting down, Amy and Cream was kitting, Cheese was just flying around the room, Lilo was reading a book about space and Terra was just reading a another mystery book. That's when Kate's older cousins: Ace and Rev came down the ladder each with a bag of stuff. "Hi there, everyone." Ace and Rev called. "Oh, hi guys." Kate called back. "We got some fun stuff for everyone." Rev said. That's when Ace opened the bag and so the stuff got on everywhere. Everyone got out of the pile and looked at Ace and Rev who was smiled stupidly. After everyone clean the mess, they sat down and they were exhausted. "That wasn't so bad, Kate- chan." Jeanette said. Kate just rolled her eyes with a smile.  
That's when there was a rumble which made everyone to fall. "What was that?" Amy asked. "Let's go and check it out." Kate said. Kate climb the ladder with the others following. Cream put Cheese down and she said, "Cheese, you stay here." Kate opened the door and looks to see what's going. She saw something glowing and she was amazed as she got out and so did everyone else. That's when the wind blew and that's when a black hole open. "Oh no, not a another black hole!" Tails shouted. That's when Kate and the chipmunks and Jeanette was being lift in the air and was about to be sucked in but Tails grabbed her hand, trying to hold her as hard as he can until he got lift up and they were sucked in as they scream. Amy and Cream was sucked in after them and so did Lilo,Terra, Ace and Rev as they are being sucked in and screaming. "Hang on, guys!" Kate screamed. The portal disappeared in thin air and the team are falling from the portal.  
At a city, a portal open and the team fell from the sky. Cream fell on her back, Amy, Lilo, and Terra fell on her, Ace fell on the ground which got him hurt and birds flying around his head, Rev had flew down and landed safely and Kate and Tails along with the chipmunks and Jeanette still falling until Tails grabbed Kate and flew them down. "That was weird." Kate said, a little dizzy. "What was that for?" asked Alvin. "I have no idea." Kate said as she helped Ace up. "Uh, Ace?" asked Rev. "Yes." Ace answered. "We are in our school uniforms." Rev responded. Ace looked at himself and Rev. He's Right, they are in their school uniforms.  
Ace's ears are on the side of his head, his fur is back to Grey and wears a white shirt with a red tie and black pants and blue sneakers. Rev's head and tail feathers are purple, his fur is back to blue and wears a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow tie and black pants and red and white tennis shoes. "This is crazy, it's summer vacation at home but where in the world are we?"Ace asked. "I don't know but the portal teleported us into another world." Simon responded. "Weird." Kate wondered. Kate, the chipmunks, Jeanette, Tails, Amy, Cream, Lilo and Terra begin to hide in the ally.  
Ace and Rev look at them and then to each thinking what in the world's wrong with them but they just shrugged. They were about to go to them until two hands grab their shoulders which made Ace got up to the air and grab a street light. Rev giggled but a truant officer was next to him so he stop. Ace smiled as he slides down. "Is there a problem, officer?" Ace asked. "Yeah, why ain't you boys in school?" the truant officer asked, in Japanese. "But sir, it's summer." Ace responded in Japanese. "Yeah, right. Summer isn't until three months." Three months?!" Ace and Rev said. "But, we are not from here." Rev respond. Oh, newbies. Then there is a school for two boys like you." he said. The truant officer grabs the boys and drags them off. "Hey, you guys, Don't let him take us alive! Please help us!" Ace yelled. The others heard them but they stood hidden. At a school, Ace and Rev looked seeing that the kids are younger then they are. They went inside a class and the classmates look at them including a girl with pink hair tied in a pony with a plus hair clip, amber eyes and wears a red, black and white school uniform. "These are new classmates." the teacher said. " This is Bunny Ace and Runner Rev." "They are saying our names backwards." Rev whispered. "Well, they do a lot in Japan." Ace whispered back. "Tell us about yourselves, boys." the teacher said. "We are new in town." Ace said. He had say something else or everyone will think they are crazy. "I am going to be a junior." Ace said, in a sporty voice. "And I am going to be a freshmen." Rev said, in a cute voice. "So, if you don't mind, we don't belong here." Ace said. "Bye- bye." But the teacher stop them and said, "But you two can't be that old." "But we already pass elementary school and besides we're way too old for this." Rev said. "Don't be silly, just take a sit." Ace and Rev just lower their bodies and sat in a chair next to the pink hair girl, Ace put his hands on his face and Rev just sit like a cute person would do. Me: so read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Guardian Charas  
Me: This is the next chapter where Ace and Rev gets their guardian charas and things get crazy and so now with the show.  
After school, Ace and Rev came out exhausted and sat a street bench. Amu saw them without being spotted. "If I go back to school during summer vacation again, I am gonna scream my head off!" Ace said. "Me too." Rev said. Amu saw them as three little girls who are flying near her. Well, they are Ran, Miki and Suu, Amu's would be- selves. "Now, who are those two, Amu - chan?" Suu asked. "I don't know." Amu said. "But they are not from here." Back with Ace and Rev, Jeanette came to them and signal to come so Ace and Rev went to Jeanette and they ran off. Amu saw this and was shocked to see a walking girl chipmunk. Amu just ran off home knowing she'll be late. When it was night time at a hotel, everyone was asleep except Ace and Rev. Ace's outside on a window stand, he looks down and thought, "Cute, very girly, smart, toony and a weirdo?" "Maybe I should be somebody else and besides I can ask my guardian angel." Ace held up his cross, hold it in his crossed hands, and begin to pray, "Guardian angel, if you are there. I am sorry for not being silly and crazy so I wish I would be somebody else, more girly like my cousin Kate." Rev saw this and he secretly went to his room and done it too.  
One morning, Ace was sleeping with a snore until he felt something on his bottom. He woke up and got out of bed to see what was it. His eyes widen and his jaw drop on the ground. There is only one egg; It was yellow with flowers on it. In Rev's room, he woke up and he took earplugs out until he saw a green egg with a baseball on it. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ace and Rev screamed. "Ace/Rev!" They came to each other in the door way. "We have a problem." they said together, "I woke this morning and we each have one egg in our bed. What? no way!" Rev grabbed his egg in a blanket and put it near Ace's egg. They look at them. "Well, we can't lay eggs, we are males." Ace said. "Yeah, I mean we do have girlfriends and we don't have children until we are adults." Rev agreed. "Hmmm!" Ace thought. Ace used his finger and touched the yellow egg and it felt warm which got Ace a little shocked. "They are so warm." Ace said. "We gotta hide them." Rev said. Ace grabbed his backpack and put his yellow egg in it and so did Rev with his green egg. That's when Kate came in and said, "What's with the screaming?" "Nothing!" Ace and Rev smiled. "Oh, okay." Kate said, as she left. The boys sighed in relief and shook hands.  
Later, the boys are by themselves because it was the weekend. That's when they saw Amu but it was different she has Ran, Miki, and Suu out with her. "What the--?" Ace wondered. "Are they fairy godparents like the one Kate used to have?" Rev asked. Ace shrug and shook his head. Inside Ace's bag, the yellow egg was shaking and so did Rev's green egg in his bag. Without the boys knowing, Amu sat next to a familiar boy dressing in a Grey sweater and under it a matching shirt and pants and had gold rimmed glasses on his face. He is Jason aka Littlefoot, Lilo and Terra's best friend. "So, Amu - chan, how you doing?" Littlefoot asked. "Fine!" Amu responded. That's when someone behind a tree came out, it was a man wearing a black suit. It was Ikuto and with him was his would be- self. Amu and Littlefoot got up as they were in shock to see them. Ace and Rev saw this. "We have to go to them." Rev said. "Right." Ace agreed.  
Before the boys had the chance, Ace fell in a toon black hole and Rev got caught upside down by a rope. A few minutes later, the black hole was opened on a tree branch and Ace fell down on the ground. "That had got to hurt." Ace said. His bag fell down but Ace grabbed it and sighed. He looked around and saw that the black hole fell next to him and that's when he made a angry sign. "Another fall that I see." Ace said. "Well you gonna be sorry you did that to me!" Ace got up and looked around until he moved his eye and made a spin kick but someone caught him. "Ah- ha! I should known it'll be you." Ace said. "Yes, it's true, Avery." a familiar voice said. The figure came out and it was Evil Sonic. "You always get out of that box and is always after Kate." Ace said. "Man, you never give up do you?" "No and I won't" Evil Sonic answered. Ace just took his leg away from his grip. "Okay, you ask for it." Ace said. "Guardian Strike Sword, attack!" Ace was gonna transform but nothing happen so he try it again but still nothing happen. "Oh, no, my powers are not working." Ace said. "Oh, what else? Is there more?" Evil Sonic asked, as he chuckled. Ace glanced at him until the yellow egg came out and float in front of them. "You can use Character Change." a voice called.  
The egg hatched into a girl chipmunk who has red hair in a ponytail and with a Cherry Blossom clip and matching eyes, and she wears a long pink dress and matching shoes. "Hi, there, I am Brittany, your would be - self." the girl chipmunk said. "Brittany?" Ace wondered. "Now, Character Change. Go, Go, Samurai." Brittany called. That's when a Cherry Blossom hair clip is on Ace's head. Then he acted different; he's was shy yet perky and girly. "Let's create a masterpiece." Ace said. That's when Ace begin to draw some stuff very fast until Ace stopped and the hair clip disappeared. "What in the world just happen?" Ace asked. "Enough!" Evil Sonic yelled. "Let's just get this over with." Ace saw some kung fu stuff he drew, looked up at him, and smirked. He grabbed them and begin to fight him.  
With Rev, he was tied upside down by Evil Tails. "Hello there, Rev." Evil Tails greeted. "Evil Tails!" Rev shouted. "Let's get this over with I'm getting bored with waiting for you thing." Evil Tails said. That's when her green egg fell out and it began to hatch. It was a girl chipmunk with blond pigtails and with a Rose clip and light green eyes, and she wears a green baseball outfit with matching cap and shoes. "I'm Eleanor." Eleanor said with a big smile. "Eleanor?" Rev wondered. "Let's play a game." Eleanor said. "Character Change: Air, Fight, Play Ball!" That's when a Rose hair clip is on Rev's head. Then he acted different, too; he is super sweet, loving, and affectionate. He flew up and the rope fell off his leg. He was scared as he flew around even at Evil Tails.  
Back at Ace, he was still fighting until Brittany character change again which made Ace stop, drop the kung fu stuff, and begin to draw, paint, color and everything around Evil Sonic even his jacket. "What is happened to me?" Ace asked. "Go, go, go, go Ace- chan, go, go, go, go!" Brittany called. That's when Ace begin to stop until a yellow paint drop on his nose. Evil Sonic wipe the stuff off until he saw that Ace was gone. He got angry and left. Ace looks down from upside down and smiled. He fell to the ground and landed on his feet. "Yeah, Ace- chan!" Brittany said. "I never have so much fun before, making art." "Oh, man, I never draw that face in my life." Ace said. "I better go." Brittany looks and flew after Ace. "Ace- chan, wait for me! Ace- chan!" Back with Rev, he kept flying until he hit Evil Tails which he got flew away from the park. Rev finally stop flying and lands on the ground. "Wow! You can fly good, Rev - chan!" Eleanor said. "I wish I knew that was coming." Rev said, leaving. "Wait a minute, Rev - chan, Rev - chan!" Eleanor said. Me: so read and review or else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:The Second Battle  
Me: This is the next chapter where and when I talk to Ace and Rev about their guardians charas and so now with the show.  
In Ace and Rev's apartment and they were discussing about what had happen. "I couldn't believe that I was a different person." Ace said. "Me too." Rev said. "Maybe it was a bad dream." Ace said at once. "No, it wasn't a dream." Brittany said. "She is right, you two were so great and we were great too." Eleanor agreed. Ace and Rev looked at each other with smiles and shrug. "Right, Ace- chan/Rev- chan?" Brittany and Eleanor asked. "But what you did to me, Brittany, it was so embarrassing." Ace said. "Same to you, Eleanor." Rev said. Ace and Rev just put their heads on the table saying, "It was!! I don't know what to do." "Okay, how about I draw you something?" Brittany said. "I can make myself fly around." Eleanor said. "No, but thank you. Look we don't know what happen but we can't tell our friends about this." Ace said. "I agree, but we can talk to Kate, maybe she knows what to do." Rev said. "Great idea, Rev, let's go now." Ace said. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and went back to their eggs, sadly.  
That morning in the afternoon of the school Ace and Rev are at, Ace are in a garden and Rev was outside trying to see if it would rain or not. They just sat there on the ground until after school, that's when they looked around the greenhouse. That's when someone tap his shoulder which made him scream and rush into the air to grab something. " Calm down Ace, it's only me." Littlefoot said. Ace looked down with Rev smiling and Littlefoot next to him. "Hey, Jason, we saw you with that pink haired girl named Amu yesterday before we were napped." Ace said. "We saw you too but we're distracted by Ikuto." Littlefoot explained. That's when Ace saw Littlefoot's glasses well they are very golden. Ace went to the ground and saw them. "Hey, Jason I really like your glasses." "Oh, you do? Thank you Ace, I just got them." Littlefoot said. " Hey, there, Jason, have you seen Kate anywhere?" Rev asked. That's when a familiar girl appeared behind him.  
" Hi there, guys." said Kate. " Hey, these are the little guys were with you when we got here." Rev said. "Yeah, and these must be your guardians charas too." Kate said. "This must be Ace's, Brittany. And this is Eleanor, Rev's guardian." "Please tell us what are guardians charas, Kate." Ace asked. "We had them for two days." "Oh, yeah well a guardian chara is your would - be self. You have a egg in your soul and when you want to be your would-be self, they came out." Kate explained. "Guardians charas help you out and stuff like that." "So, that is why we pray at night, they came out." Ace said. "But who are those other girls with Amu?" Rev asked. "Ran, Miki and Suu." Amu's voice said.  
Everyone turned around and saw Amu and her guardians charas. "So, you two are new here." Amu asked. "Well, not really, We are from Los Angles." Ace said. "Yeah, we fell here from a portal and now we can't get back home." Rev said. "We, Kate, and our other friends are lost here." "So you guys fell here?" Littlefoot asked. "Well, we did checked into a hotel." Rev explained, too. "By the way, Amu, did you see any bad guys, today?" Ace asked. "You mean Ikuto and Utha?" asked Amu. "No, no, no, what Ace means like a evil hedgehog with a attitude." Rev said. "And a evil fox with a small brain, as well." Ace finished. "No, sorry you guys." Amu said at once. "Why, did you guys see them today?" asked Littlefoot. "Well yes, we fought them yesterday." Ace said. Kate smiled at them and said, "Wow, you guys are lucky." "But, Kate wait a minute, you hate the anti- toons, remember?" asked Alvin. "Yeah, that is true, I do hate the anti- toons a lot." Kate said.  
That's when the others showed up well it was Tails, Amy, Cream, Lilo and Terra sitting in the park and Kate saw them and ran to them but then Littlefoot's Grey dog ears appeared and he gasped then he said, "Ace, Rev, get down now!" "What are you talking about, Jason?" asked Ace. "It's a trap that Kate is going to." Littlefoot said at once. "What?!" they yelled. That's when the picture went away and they heard Kate yelling, "Hey, let's me go or else, guys!" Ace ran to the park and saw Kate in a net.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Kate demanded. "Kate!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore said at once. "Oh, my, god! Kate - chan!" said Jeanette. "Kate!" Ace yelled. Evil Sonic came out with an umbrella over his head. "Oh, no you again." Ace said, unimpressed. "And what's wrong, afraid of the sunshine, Batman?" "No, I just like the dark better." Evil Sonic said. "But enough with your childish things, I want you to tell me how did you change?" "Oh, that thing the other day?" Ace pretending to wonder. "Oh, it was because it was normal." "Huh?" "It's none of your business!" Ace then got out his sword and try to use it but it didn't do anything. "Oh, dang it, I can't even use my sword because my powers are gone for a while." Ace said, putting it away. "Okay, we can do this the hand way by using my kung fu moves." Ace uses his kung fu skills but he dodges them. That's when Ace stopped and went to the ground. Ace looked up but he got slam by his tail into a tree. That's when his egg came out and he gasped. He try to grab it but Evil Sonic grabs it. "What is this?" asked Evil Sonic. "That's my egg so it's belongs to me!" Ace said.  
Ace try to get it back but he keep moving it with a smirk. Ace got really mad until he said, "If I was a piece of candy, I give you cavities until your teeth is dead!" "Then we will do it!" a familiar voice called. That's when the egg hop out of Evil Sonic's grasp and it bounced to Ace and it hatched. It again revealed Brittany but in a different outfit: Now she was in a pink karate outfit with a black belt and her red hair is now short with her cherry blossom clip on the left side, red and white striped knee high socks, and black shoes with pink bows on it. Ace saw her but Evil Sonic doesn't.  
"If you want to be tough with candy, then leave with me.... Brittany!" Brittany said. "Whoa, Brittany, you looked different?" Ace asked. "Let's go again but this time Ace- chan with some hard candy then let's Character Change: Sugar, Sweet, Yummy!" Brittany said. That's when again the cherry blossom clip came on Ace's head. "Okay, let's get down and dirty with some chocolate, freak!" Ace said. Ace began to hold a giant pile of gum and he chewed it all and blew big bubbles and it exploded making him sticking notice that Ace disappeared again. He was angry as he got out of the gum and rushed off. Ace came out from the bushes and saw he was gone. "Now, that was so cool, we did it again, Ace- chan!" Brittany said. "That was weird." Ace said, for a moment. Ace got Kate down and she was fine as she asked, "Okay, what just happen?" Ace realized if Evil Sonic was after him then again Evil Tails was after Rev and Littlefoot. "Rev and Jason!" Ace said. Ace, Kate and her guardians charas ran off to go find Rev, Littlefoot and the others.  
At the city construction site, Rev was looking around with Littlefoot for the others until Evil Tails whistled. "Evil Tails!" Rev gasped. "Hi there, Rev and Littlefoot, how are you two doing?" Evil Tails said, acting cute to them. "Shut it, fox twerp, where are the others?" said Littlefoot with a frown. Rev wanted to use his powers but can't so he just jumped up and do his gymnastics moves but he misses until he threw him to the top. He got up and saw his green egg near Evil Tails's foot as he picks it up. "An egg?" Evil Tails wondered. "That's mine so give it back or I'll strike you like lighting." "Then I'll help." a familiar voice called. The egg bounced out of Evil Tails's hand. The egg hatched and it again revealed Eleanor but in a different outfit: her blond pigtails now have blue and green strands, her light green eyes were glowing and she still wears her rose hair clip, a blue- green shirt, long green skirt with a spider on it and matching sandals. Rev and Littlefoot saw her but Evil Tails doesn't. "I am hyper and shocky, I'm Eleanor." Eleanor said. "Now, Rev- chan, let's go, Character Change: Shock, Hyper, Wave!" Rev now has the rose clip and he begin to strike Evil Tails with a lighting blot. Soon Evil Tails was fired and he fell in the hole. Littlefoot found the others in a net and set them free. Rev landed on on the ground safely. "Rev!" Ace said. "Ace?" Rev wondered. Kate hugged Rev when she got to him. "Man, we have to go back to the hotel and explain everything to you guys." Ace said to Tails and the others. "Right!" Rev agreed. Ace, Rev, Kate, her guardians charas, Tails, Amy, Cream, Lilo and Terra along with Littlefoot left with the two guardians charas. Evil Tails came out and walked off, jiggly, still fired and angry. Me: so read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Explanations and Character Transformation  
Me:This is the next chapter where Ace and Rev tell me and the others about their guardians charas and so now with the show.  
At the Royal Garden, Ace was pulling Kate, Tails and Amy while Rev was pulling Cream, Lilo and Terra was running after them. Alvin, Simon,Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor were floating after them. "What is going on guys?" asked Terra. "Sorry, no time to talk." Ace said. Ace sat on the ground and a car stopped in front of them. "Wait here." Ace said. Ace and Rev went in and closed the door. The others were confused as they look inside behind the glass. Ace and Rev were talking to Amu and Littlefoot. "We need to talk." Ace said. "We need your help. We need you to fight our enemies if you can accept our friends." Rev explained.  
"Oh, okay I will help you guys." Littlefoot said. "Me too." said Amu with a smile. "Okay, guys, you can come in." Rev said. Everyone came in and they saw them. "Okay, Amu, this is Kate, me and Rev's younger cousin and her guardians charas: Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette, and this is Tails, that is Amy and Cream, and lastly these two are Lilo and Terra." Ace said. "You mean a human is your cousin?" Amu asked. "Yes, she's not just a human, she's also half animal and half toon." Ace said, hugging Kate. The guardians were very happy but Amu was bit confused at this. "Look, we need your help, our enemies was after us and they have no idea why we change different characters." Ace said. Littlefoot saw something outside and gasped, "Well, you guys, we need to get out now."  
Ace, Rev, Kate and their team mates ran out and saw Evil Tails next to a tree but he was alone. "Team Dreamers, go!" Kate said. The team attacked as Tails threw Terra at him and she kicked him. Lilo uses her long wand and spin him around and finally Amy uses her hammer to tie him. "Gotcha, punk." Amy said. "Oh, really?" Evil Tails smirked. Evil Tails spin around which made Amy spin and hit to the ground, screaming. Cream now uses her speed to catch him but he trip her over. Lilo uses her long wand but Evil Tails grabs it and threw it back at her and she fell over. That's it, Evil Tails, you're mine!" Rev said. "Bring it on!" Evil Tails said. Rev begin to scream and he run to Evil Tails. Evil Tails was yawning as he stand there. Finally, he grab Rev and threw him to Littlefoot, knocking them down. Ace and Kate saw this as Ace slap his forehead and shook his head. Ace grabbed his sword and stick it to the ground, making a another lighting bolt while Tails flew up.  
Then he and Tails heard screaming and they looked up and gasped, Kate was tied up and Evil Tails was holding her upside down as they both ran away. She looked down and scream very loud. "Ace, Rev, guys, Help me please!" yelled Kate as she was being taken away from them. "Oh, no, not again." Alvin, Simon and Theodore said. "Kate- chan!" yelled Jeanette. Lilo and Terra just put their hands over their mouths in shock, Amy and Cream were speechless, Rev and Littlefoot gasped in shock, Tails just burst to tears and put his hands on his face and Ace got down on his knees and punch the ground with his fist, in anger.  
Later, Kate is now dropped on the top of a building as the sunset in the sky. "Ow, my aching head!" then she looked down and she was still freaked out as she sweats. Oh, guys and Jeanette, I wish that you are here with me or Ace or anyone, please come." Kate said. That's when Evil Sonic was in front of her. Kate got up by pulling herself by her feet. Kate then fights with him really hard! Then she got punched in the face and fell backwards.  
That's when someone yelled, "Okay, Evil Sonic, you leave my little cousin alone or else!" Kate looked up and gasped, it was Ace with his sword at his side. "You need to use powers if you have me or you can use the Humpty Lock, Ace - chan!" Brittany said. "I'm really sorry for what I have said to you and I believe in you, Brittany 100%! and Kate, what is a humpty lock?" Ace said. "Oh, that is easy, Ace, your heart will unlock if you have use of a power." Kate said. Ace looks at Brittany and he begin to yell, "My heart unlock!?" That's when Ace begin to glow pink, his ears is flapping, and Brittany went back inside her egg and went inside Ace. Ace then change into a different outfit and stop in an art pose. "Character Transformation: Samurai Warrior!" Ace and Brittany said. Ace looks and sees his appearance. He has on a yellow samurai outfit and his sword grew 2 feet long and the cherry blossom clip is on his left ear. "Oh my gosh!" Ace said. "I am so cool looking!" "Ace?" Kate asked. "What in the world just happen?" Evil Sonic said. Rev got up and saw Kate was gone and looked at Evil Tails. "What did you do to my cousin, you jerk?" Rev asked, angrily. "Oh, she'll be gone for awhile." Evil Tails said. Rev growls as Littlefoot and the others watched. "Eleanor, I need your help. I believe in you 100% and I wish I can be something, anything at all that will make me powerful." Rev said. "You need to use of a power if you have me or use the Humpty Lock." Eleanor said. "Huh?" Rev said. "What is that?" "Your heart will unlock!" Littlefoot said. "My heart, unlock?!" Rev called. That's when Rev begin to glow green, his head feathers was flowing, and Eleanor went back inside her egg and went inside Rev. Rev then change into a different outfit and stop in an flying pose. "Character Transformation: Personal Baseball Player!" Rev and Eleanor said. Rev looks and sees his appearance. He has on a green baseball outfit with matching shoes and a cap with the rose clip on it. "I look so handsome!" Rev said. "Rev?" Lilo and Terra asked. "Wow!" Amy, Cream and Tails said at once. "Oh, boy!" Evil Tails said.  
Back with Samurai Warrior, he was holding his sword and yelled, "Art - Splash Up!" That's when a rainbow of paint made a wave and Evil Sonic saw this. "Oh, no!" Evil Sonic said. He then got splashed as he screams. That's when Evil Sonic fell to the ground. Back with Personal Baseball player, he flew up and says, " Going up, with the help of Float Power- Up!" The wind carried Evil Tails and threw him far away as Personal Baseball Player follows. Evil Sonic got up and rubs his head until Evil Tails landed on him. Personal Baseball Player landed next to Samurai Warrior. "Oh my gosh, we look super cool!" Ace said. "I know, we have newer hero forms!" Rev agreed. "Hey, Ace and Rev!" Kate called. "Use this!!" Kate throws something to Ace and he grabs it. It was a rainbow egg with wings on it and says jail in Japanese. "I made it when Alvin, Simon,Theodore and Jeanette was talking to Amy and Cream! Use it!" Kate said. Ace pushes the button on top and kicks it like a soccer ball to Evil Sonic and Evil Tails. They got sucked into it as Evil Tails try to escape but Evil Sonic grabs him and they got stuck inside the egg. "Ha!, now you guys have a big power!" Ace shouted then spoke normally. "But in a small living space." That's when Ace and Rev were back to normal and Brittany and Eleanor came out. Littlefoot and the others came out of a door on top of a building. "What just happen?" Tails asked. "Ace and I beat up our foes with this cool, new transformation." Rev said. "Character Transformation?" Amu asked. "Wow, then you guys did it." Littlefoot said. "Did what, again?' asked Amy and Cream. "Who cares?" You guys save the day in the end." Terra said. Lilo hugged Rev and kiss him on the cheek. "Well, we want to thank you, our guardians charas for everything!" Ace said. Kate and her guardians charas shrugged and they all laugh because they are happy. Me: so read and review or else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Goodbye  
Me: This is the last chapter where we go back home and everyone is happy well most of us are and so now with the show.  
In the park, Ace, Rev, Kate, her guardians charas and the others were with Littlefoot and Amu and Brittany and Eleanor are floating next to them but still unseen to their friends. "Goodbye, Amu and to Jason, we will see you back home if you come back." Ace and Rev said. "Okay." Littlefoot said. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette are saying goodbye to Amu's charas. "Goodbye, we will see each other again." Alvin said, shaking Ran's hand. "Bye- bye!" Simon said, hugging Suu. "See ya!" Theodore said, fist- punch with Miki. "Good- bye, you guys!" Jeanette said, waving at them. "We will see you if we have a summer vacation or the weekends." Ace said. That's when Ace and Rev made a portal, Terra, Lilo, Amy, Cream and Kate and her guardians charas jumped in. Tails just jumped in and flew around. Ace and Rev wave good bye to Amu and Littlefoot, put their own guardians charas in their bags and Ace put the jail egg in his bag, then they hold hands and jumped in.  
Back at the woods in Los Angles, Cheese was flying around until a portal open and they came out, landed on the ground. "Cheese!" Cream said, holding him. "Well, that was fun but Lilo and I have to go, Later." Terra said, as she and Lilo was leaving. "Me and Cream are going home, see you guys." Amy said with Cream holding Cheese walking behind her. Ace was holding the jail egg as Evil Sonic and Evil Tails were arguing. "Get your hand out of my face, you moron!" Evil Sonic yelled. "Who are you calling a moron? You are a bigger one!" Evil Tails yelled back. "Oh, shut up!" yelled Evil Sonic yelled. "Don't tell me to shut up, you damp hedgehog!" Evil Tails yelled back. Ace and Rev were smiling because of their argument as their guardians giggled. Kate grabbed the egg and said, "Oh, allow me." Kate then wore a baseball cap and said, "20 years in the sewers outta chill them out!" Kate then threw the egg into the sewers as they scream and there was fireworks far away. Ace and Rev looked at each other then looked Kate and Tails. "Yeah, guys, me and Tails want some alone time." Kate said. "Okay, we get it, Me and Ace are going home and the fact the others are worried about us, so bye." Rev said. Ace and Rev run off with Brittany and Eleanor following them. Tails picks Kate up and fly off to the sunset as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette came to the sunset. Alvin paints "The" with his wand, Jeanette uses her powers to make "End" and Simon uses his own powers to put flowers on the bottom of "End" and on top of "The." "Oh, Bye- Bye!" The Guardians Charas said together in the background.  
Me: The end of a great story and coming next is another great story. Lilo: You mean a parody of Lady and the Tramp, Kate? Terra: No, no, Lilo not this time, it is a parody of Cinderella. Me: That is right, Terra this time, it is a parody of Cinderella well I like to call Katerella stared me and Ace and Rev as the stars. Jeanette: I can't wait for the this story, Kate- chan. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Us too, Kate! Terra: This should be very fun. Lilo: It should be because I am in it too. Terra: What? Who is telling the story? Me: That is easy, Terra well I got the three guys doing the job. Lilo: Who are they? Shadow, Tails and Naruto? Me: Yes, it is them and how did you know that, Lilo? Lilo: The answer is easy. Me: Okay, so read and review or else well this is true as always.


End file.
